Callers or other communicators to response centers are directed to a response center based on their geographic proximity to such a center. For example, a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) is a call center responsible for handling emergency communications such as 9-1-1 calls requesting an ambulance, fire, or police response for a particular geographic area. The geographic boundaries associated with response centers frequently change. For example, a response center, such as a city response center, may be consolidated with a county response center. An additional response center may be added and the boundaries for existing response centers may be redrawn to allow the new response center to handle a certain geographic area. Network equipment must be provisioned so that calls from a particular geographic area are directed to the appropriate call center. For example, routing a call to a correct PSAP improves emergency response times and call handling. Identifying changes to network equipment provisioning based on changes to geographical boundaries is a complex and challenging task.